


Milk and Honey

by DaddysTummyFuzz69



Series: Team's Mother, I mean Medic. [4]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Implied Mpreg, Lactation, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 06:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16034870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddysTummyFuzz69/pseuds/DaddysTummyFuzz69
Summary: Medic is lactating. Nothing more, nothing less. Except maybe Medic getting mad at Heavy for touching his sensitive boy boobies.





	Milk and Honey

**Author's Note:**

> Uh hey epicc gamers, just wanted to let you know I have a Tumblr (that I haven't actually really used yet), but I do plan on using it so you guys can suggest prompts and what to me, or if you have any beef with me about the stuff I write, take it there and don't go commenting shit. Thats for people who want to question my sanity. Anyways I can't exactly link it but my account name is deadbeatlogan. Soon enough I'll have time to make into a dedicated mpreg fic blog. So uh epicc.

What do babies drink? Milk of course. What Milk do they prefer? Why human breast milk. And that comes from? The breast of a woman.  
Or at least that's what Heavy had been reading about in some book on pregnancy that he picked up from Medic's lab. The Russian found that it would be good if he actually started reading about his lover's current situation. The man didn't know too much about the subject, except that it happens due to sexual intercourse and that it lasts around nine months, usually. But otherwise he wasn't very knowledgeable about it, despite having to help his dear mother through the experience. Him being the older brother of three younger sisters. Surely there wouldn't be any problems, but Medic is only ever happy when things are done his way. Which was probably why he actually brought himself to read the books instead of going with the good old fashioned method of doing what you always do and just wait to give birth. 

Medic never really mentioned much on pregnancy, since he was working around men. Although as soon as it came to him he began to share his vast medical knowledge to Heavy about babies. Medic's body was going through an extreme amount of changes. It wasn't visibly noticeable to the team, but when you've been sleeping with Medic for as long as Heavy has then you begin to notice just how much it has changed. It was pretty hard for Medic since he wasn't exactly a woman. His body was, at one point, pretty masculine. But it appeared that there was some form of hormone imbalance in his body, which caused him to become more. Curvaceous. His thighs had filled out a bit and he was. There I say it. Growing a pair of boobies. Not like any woman's breasts of course, they were more flat and sat up on his chest more like normal pectoral muscles. Heavy didn't mind too much. Now he had a nice pair of German thighs to squeeze, just to tease Medic a bit.

Heavy and Medic decided to go sleep in Heavy's bed that night. It was a lot bigger than Medic's bed and a lot comfier. It was a very relaxed night, or well Medic had yet to start a 'cuddle party' with Heavy. The two were still awake, talking about dumb stupid things that interested them. Heavy at one point just kinda started talking about Russian literature, which Medic found hard to keep up with, since his brain was half asleep and was thinking about food sorta. His cravings were starting to get the better of him and he desperately wanted to go to the kitchen and start eating Sauerkraut right out of the jar. The thought had him in a daze till a sudden shock went right through his body. Heavy had moved his hand whilst talking and hit Medic right in the chest causing him to jump and make a loud yelping noise. 

The doctor huddled up into a ball and fell forward making a sort of hissing sound whilst Heavy was trying to comfort him. "What is matter, Doktur?". Medic tried to breath in and pull himself back up from his oh so traumatic experience. "My chest, Heavy! It's starting to hurt, you vould know zhat if you actually red zhe books". Medic seemed pretty pissed, but he usually was when he was in pain or distress. He tried to massage his pecs, but they had since become very tender and sensitive. "I'm just going to go to zhe bathroom", he got up from his place on the bed, still holding onto his chest and went out the door. Heavy felt pretty bad about hurting his doctor, but he'd more than likely come back pretty over the situation.

 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Medic entered the team's communal bathroom, hoping nobody was there, since the medical bay was pretty far from Heavy's room and had the only bathroom. Nobody seemed to be there, but Medic tried to sniff out the scent of cigarette smoke, to make sure Spy wasn't cloaked any where and then go around telling the team that Medic is lactating. Just to assume himself and see Medic blush up when somebody confronts him about it. The coast seemed clear and Medic made his way over to the sinks. He looked through the mirror only to notice two giant stains on his pajama shirt. He sighed as he had to take it off. 

Looking down and his own chest he noticed a tiny dribble of milk starting to run down his chest. He grabbed a small towel and began to rub away the bit of milk so he could address the situation of sore man boobies. They had since gone from Medic's normal skin tone to a more pinkish colour. He rubbed them a bit feeling the the tenderness of them. They had since stopped hurting, but there was a bit of a soreness to them. Medic held onto his breasts and gave them a little rub, causing a lot more milk to come out them last time. He made a weird noise at the back of his throat to indicate the weird sensation he got.

Suddenly Medic heard the sound of Spy decolaking and noticed him from the corner, " 'Aving problems, Medic?" the German went red in the face when the Frenchman spoke. An angry look came across his face. He picked up a bar of soap from the sink and flung it and the other merc who was now running away whilst snorting and laughing at the fact that Medic was literally squeezing milk out of what Spy would consider "A pair of tits", but not very nice ones. Medic almost screamed. He wanted to run after the other merc, but there was no possible way he was going to catch up with him. He just huffed, put his shirt back on and went to bed.

He was hoping Spy wouldn't tell anybody, but Spy is an ass and is gonna tell the others anyway. He went to sleep that night plotting his revenge plan on Spy and with sore tiddies.

**Author's Note:**

> The mercs share a bathroom, eugh. Also maybe next fic can be about Spy being big ol jerk.


End file.
